Narcissists Anonymous
by LadyTrunks
Summary: Rogue absorbs Pietro’s power and ends up with a lasting side effect, his ego. Can Bayville handle it?


Narcissists Anonymous  
By Lady Trunks  
Summary: Rogue absorbs Pietro's power and ends up with a lasting side effect, his ego. Can Bayville handle it?  
Chapter One

'**_X-Men, please dress and assemble in the living room immediately_**.' The thought was broadcast to all the students. Rogue sat up in bed and started tugging on her clothes. Within a matter of moments she was dressed and heading out the door, Kitty following closely behind. As she entered the hallway, she saw the other X-Men leaving their rooms all appearing to be half awake which wasn't that surprising considering that it was 4 o'clock in the morning. 

They all dazedly made their way to the living room where the adults were already amassed, dressed in their uniforms. The students joined them, though half of them still seemed half-asleep, including Kurt who was leaning against Evan with his eyes closed.

"We have detected intruders on the grounds." At the professor's words, it was like he had flipped a switch and everyone seemed to snap to attention, surprised that it wasn't just an early morning DR (danger room) session that they were woken up for. 

"Do you know who it is? Or how many there are?" Scott asked, immediately switching into fearless leader mode. 

"It's the Brotherhood." the professor replied dryly. 

At his words, it was as if said switch had been returned to the off position, all the kids seemed to slouch and return to their tired state. "Oh," Evan said. "Well I'm going to go back to bed. Tell them to come back later." With that he started to walk back up the stairs to his bedroom. The new recruits followed, disappointed that there wasn't going to be a real fight after all.

"You woke us up at, like, 4 in the morning to fight the BoM?" Kitty said a look of disgust apparent on her face. "I totally need my beauty sleep, professor. Couldn't Logan have just went out there and scared them away?" The others all nodded in agreement. 

"As minimal as the threat may be, it is your duty as X-Men to protect the institute. Consider this a training session." The professor said, disappointed in their inability to take this threat seriously.

"Well, lets hurry this up already. I need to get some more sleep." Rogue said with a yawn. The other's all nodded in agreement and headed outside to take care of the nuisance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Be very, very quite." Toad whispered to the Blob as they crept up the lawn towards the mansion, stealth reflecting in there every action. Okay, so really they were just tiptoeing along dodging behind trees, but they were doing it very stealthily, in an Elmer Fudd kind of way. 

"I-can't-believe-that-you-made-us-get-up-at-four-in-the-morning-to-do-this. I-need-my-beauty-sleep-you-know. A-person-doesn't-get-as-naturally-beautiful-as-me-without-putting-a-little-effort-into-it." Pietro complained to Lance.

"Would you shut up already?!" Lance hissed at his teammates in annoyance. "We have a mission to complete!" By now they were almost to the front door. 

Without warning the door whipped open and the X-Men stood in front of them posed dramatically. Or at least it would have been dramatic if they weren't all yawning and Kurt wasn't once again asleep, this time leaning against Kitty. 

"What do you want?" Scott asked them, punctuated by a heavy yawn.

"A life time supply of pizza." Freddy spoke up first.

"My Kitty-cat." That was Lance of course.

"Wanda, yo." take a wild guess.

"Rogue-in-a-suit-of-breathable-latex." as the others all gaped at him in shock and there was complete silence causing Pietro to laugh nervously. "I-mean-my-own-show-on-MTV." They all nodded, satisfied.

"I meant," Scott said impatiently, "why are you here!"

At that all of the 'hood got kind of uncomfortable, and looked away. "Oh, um, yeah… We were… um… coming for breakfast. Yeah, that's it. We wanted to cook you all breakfast." Lance said quickly.

"Now why is it that I don't believe y'all?" Rogue said suspiciously, stalking towards the group intimidating, removing her glove for good measure. 

They all took a step back, "Now Roguey," Lance said, trying to placate the Goth. That's when he realized something. "Do you sleep in your Goth makeup?" he asked disbelievingly. 

"Of course. And back to the subject at hand. What are you four miscreants doing here at four in the morning? And cut the bullshit or I'll just have to absorb one of y'all to find out the truth."

Everyone was so busy with the confrontation between Lance and Rogue that they hadn't noticed the blur that took off. Within a matter of seconds Quicksilver was back, and he wasn't empty handed. "GOT 'EM!!" He called to Lance coming to stand beside him. 

When Rogue saw what he had, she did the first thing that came to mind. ***_SMACK_*** Unfortunately she had forgotten that she had taken off her gloves, and was therefore surprised when the pull started. She was astonished enough that she drained the speed demon for a couple of seconds before she had the presence of mind to jerk away. It was over in a matter of seconds, and Pietro didn't pass out, but he did look a little worse for the wear. 

That however didn't stop Rogue from beginning a tirade, made all the more impressive by the absorbed super speed. "I-cannot-believe-ya'll-came-over-here-at-four-in-the-morning-making-us-get-out-of-bed-in-the-middle-of-the-night-just-so-you-could-have-a-damn-panty-raid-you-perverts. Perverted-misbegotten-reprobates." The string of insults continued causing even the most hardened of the lot to blush. The whole thing was only compounded when the other girls deciphered the speech and realized what the BoM was actually doing at their house at that time of night. There voices joined in on the blistering lecture about respecting the privacy of others and women rights, and anything else they could think of. 

"Um, now would be a good time to retreat, yo." Todd said. The others all nodded in agreement and took off. 

After they had left the X-Men stood their grouching, with the males trying to calm the still furious females. "Hey, look on the bright side, " said Kurt who had been awakened by all the yelling, "at least you got your panties back from Quicksilver." At his words silence fell over the group. "Um, someone did get them back, right?" he asked.

"PIETRO!!" The scream echoed into the night.

"I'm going to kill that little hyperactive freak." Jean steamed.

"Like, he is so dead." Kitty agreed.

"He-is-so-cute." Rogue blinked in surprise at her words and everyone stared at her in shock. "Hehe. I-mean-they-are-so-going-down."

"Let's worry about this in the morning," the voice of reason also known as Scott said. "We can still get a few more hours of sleep in before school."

The others nodded in agreement and headed upstairs, with the exception of Rogue who, thanks to a certain speedster, felt as if she had five gallons of caffeine running through her veins.

"Are you coming, Rogue?" Kitty asked her when she noticed she wasn't following. 

"Nah, I-think-Ah'll-go-ahead-and-take-a-shower-and-get-ready-for-school. No-way-Ah'm-going-to-be-able-to-sleep-now." Kitty nodded and continued on up the stairs. 

Rogue made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. She glanced in the mirror and her eyes widened in surprise. "This will never do." she muttered to herself. 

She quickly stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower. An hour later she stepped back out, having used every beauty product known to man… make that woman… from deep conditioner to facial scrubs. But she wasn't done there. Next she combed mouse and gel into her hair then blow-dried her hair until it was perfectly smooth and shining. As a final touch she added in enough hairspray (flexible hold of course so it wouldn't be all stiff) to keep it perfectly in place. 

Next it was time for her makeup. First she had to use a regimen that consisted of everything from cleanser to moisturizer. Next she added a light foundation (actual skin color, not white) and blush so her cheeks were all nice and rosy. Next came the eye shadow, a green that brought out the color of her eyes, eye-liner to accent them, mascara… and so on. The final touch was a light coral lipstick. When her make-up was perfect she headed for the bedroom in search of an outfit to wear.

"No, no, no." she grumbled tossing clothes around the room. "None of these will do. I have got to go shopping…" She pulled her head out of her closet and shot a considering look at Kitty's. It was worth a try. After thoroughly (though quickly) examining every object in the closet she soon had decided on an outfit that would do until she had time to go shopping.

"Kitty, I'm going to borrow an outfit." She said to the sleeping figure. Kitty mumbled something that Rogue took as an affirmative. Looking at the clock Rogue saw that it was almost time for everyone else to get up. But she had to be completely ready before them. It wouldn't do to look anything less than her best. 

The outfit that she had finally decided on consisted of a short black skirt and Kimono style red top (long sleeved of course) with a flower design embroidered on it in black. Some black flats and a pair of discreet black gloves completed the outfit.

When she was completely done getting dressed she looked in the mirror. "Perfect." She said to herself. She then walked downstairs and waited for the other to get ready for school.

As she was waiting she went into the kitchen. 'Hmmm, what to have for breakfast.' Nothing seemed that appealing until she saw the bag on top of the fridge and her eyes widened with delight. "Eureka! Pixie stix." She grabbed the bag and tore the top off one of the wrappers. She tossed her head back and poured the candy down her throat. Immediately she went to open up another as she took a seat at the table to wait impatiently. 

She sat silently for the first five minutes, eating her candy. After those five minutes she started drumming her fingers impatiently. After ten her foot began to tap. By twenty she was up and walking around the room, no longer able to sit still. 'What is taking them so long!' she thought to herself throwing back another Pixie stick from the almost empty bag. 'Why are they so slow!'

She was about ready to go up and drag them down when someone finally came down. "Hi Scott." Rogue said cheerfully. He stopped and looked at her… Then turned around and walked out of the door without saying a word. Rogue frowned at his actions in confusion. A second later he returned. "Something wrong?" She asked him.

"No," he replied blushing lightly. "I thought for a second that I was dreaming. You look great."

"I know." She responded to his compliment with a smirk. "Are the others up yet? I'm ready to go."

"Yeah, they should be down any minute now." 

"Good." 

They sat there in silence with Scott taking surreptitious glances at Rogue every now and again, trying to come to terms with her new look. Before too long the others were joining them, all expressing the same surprise at the new look. There was a lot of open mouths and stuttered compliments coming from the other students, all of which Rogue accepted gracefully. Finally everyone was ready to go, and they left for school. 

They arrived at school coincidentally at the same time as the Brotherhood was pulling in. Everyone got out, the BoM boys rather timidly since they had no idea how the X-Girls would react after the events of the night before. Before anyone had a chance to say much of anything Rogue was out of the car and beside Pietro. When he saw her, he started to grin and was just about to say something when she beat him to it. 

"Hey Hotstuff. You're looking particularly delectable this morning. What do you say we blow off this whole school gig and find someplace a little more private." Rogue smirked at him. Slowly as if by degrees the smile fell off of Pietro's face until he was pouting. 

"She stole my lines!" He wailed, the others looking on flabbergasted. 

She stalked closer to the boy as he backed away nervously. "Gorgeous, there's no need to be upset. Let me make it all better." The last was almost purred. 

"Lance, make her stop!" The distressed Pietro complained loudly. 

"Umm, Rogue, maybe…" Lance trailed off as the girl turned her attention to him. 

"Hey cutie. What are you doing?" She stood beside Lance, leaning lightly against him which was causing him to blush slightly. "You busy later?" 

"ROGUE!!" Kitty screeched.

Reluctantly Rogue stepped away and shrugged, "Or maybe not." She turned her attention back to Pietro, who was still pouting, only now it was because he had been briefly forgotten.

"Aww, baby. Don't be that way. I got you a present." She pulled out the last remaining pixie stick and handed it over to him.

He took it and happily smiled at her, a look that she returned. "Come on, you get the honor of walking me to class." With that they took of leaving the rest of the X-Men gaping behind them. 

"Can you believe that just happened?" Todd muttered aloud. The others could only nod in agreement.

"Yeah, I can't believe she gave him sugar." Fred replied, not noticing the looks that were directed at him for his clueless-ness. 

* * * * * 

This is yet another fic I started forever ago and just got around to posting. More to come when I get the time. Also, any ideas would be appreciated. I've got a block when it comes to this fic. >. 


End file.
